Falsos Pretextos
by Roberta Barros
Summary: Elizabeth Weir fala sobre o encontro com Chaya Sar. Baseado integralmente no episódio Santuário 1X14 , algumas referências vagas a O Retorno parte I 3X10 .


Título: Falsos Pretextos

Autora: Roberta Barros

Classificação: Livre

Gênero: Estudo de personagem em primeira pessoa

Spoilers: Baseado integralmente no episódio Santuário (1X14), algumas referências vagas a O Retorno I (3X10).

Casal: Nenhum (John Sheppard/Chaya Sar mencionado)

Personagens principais: Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan e Chaya Sar.

Distribuição: Se quiser colocar essa fanfiction em seu site, me avise antes. E não se esqueça de dar o devido crédito.

Feedback: Sim, por favor, de qualquer tipo. Clique no botão e mande bala.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis e seus personagens pertencem, entre outros a Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions e ao Sci-Fi Channel. Ou seja, não pertencem a mim. =(

Resumo: Elizabeth Weir fala sobre o encontro com Chaya Sar.

Nota da Autora: Tudo o que acontece no episódio também acontece aqui, com alguns pequenos acréscimos.

~//~

Chaya Sar foi a primeira da raça dos antigos encontrada por nós na Galáxia de Pegasus. Embora ela não fosse uma atlante por nascimento, como os que iríamos encontrar depois, possuía o gene ATA deles.

Foi a equipe de reconhecimento do Major John Sheppard que encontrou Sar em Proculis. Ela estava ali condenada a proteger aquele planeta e o pequeno povoado ali estabelecido — e apenas eles —, desterrada pelos outros de seu próprio povo, embora só fôssemos descobrir este pequeno particular sobre ela algum tempo depois.

Este relato começa quando o saltador em que viajava John e sua equipe é atacado por dardos espectros na órbita de Proculis e uma poderosa arma de energia intervém, atacando e destruindo os dardos.

Tenho absoluta certeza de que apenas a intercessão vinda do planeta permitiu que John pousasse o saltador em segurança, e por isso eu serei eternamente grata. Sem ela, eu não tenho dúvida de que eles teriam sido destruídos pelos espectros.

Depois de conhecer os moradores locais, John e seu time foram apresentados a Chaya Sar e, enquanto Rodney tinha várias perguntas sobre a arma que protegia o planeta contra os invasores, John queria propôs que Sar aceitasse refugiados de outros planetas, devastados pelos espectros, no seu. Contra suas expectativas, a mulher, a quem conheceram como sumo-sacerdotisa de uma entidade chamada Othara, declarou que a entidade a quem servia era a verdadeira responsável pelo salvamento do nosso saltador e não havia nenhuma arma a proteger o planeta. Além disso, ainda de acordo com ela, também sentia muito, mas Othara não poderia acolher nenhum forasteiro em seu planeta.

Mesmo como convidado do planeta, Rodney começou a mostrar sua irritação com as negativas de Sar, acreditando que ela mentia, de forma que John decidiu mandar toda sua equipe de volta ao saltador. De acordo com o relatório da missão que John me entregou mais tarde, ele pretendia apenas convencer Sar a mudar a decisão de Othara, mas em um impulso a convidou a visitar Atlantis e ela aceitou imediatamente.

Eu não posso falar sobre a ligação que Sar estabeleceu com John já que, mesmo ao final desses eventos, ele permaneceu bastante discreto sobre o que se passara fora do cumprimento de seus deveres como comandante militar da cidade. O que sei com certeza é que, para recolher informações sobre a nossa expedição em Atlantis, ela fingiu ser inocente e simples, embora fosse o oposto disso. Ela era, na verdade, um ser de muito poder e conhecimento e provavelmente antiquíssima, e que, por alguma razão, sentiu-se atraída pelo meu segundo em comando e usou deliberadamente a figura de uma mulher de rara beleza para seduzi-lo, talvez mesmo sua própria forma humana, antes de ascender.

Enquanto Rodney tentava me convencer de que havia algo de errado em Procolis, Carson me chamou na enfermaria. Ele já havia recebido os resultados dos exames de Sars e estava curioso a respeito deles. De acordo com o nosso chefe de medicina, em uma sociedade essencialmente agrária como Proculis, alguns tipos de doença são de se esperar, mas ela não apresentava nenhum, sua saúde era notável. Quem sabe, perfeita demais, o que acendeu algumas luzes vermelhas em minha mente. O que era ela, realmente?

O que quer que Chaya Sar fosse, era mais conveniente afastar as dúvidas da minha mente naquele momento. Embora não me sinta orgulhosa da minha racionalização, a verdade é que, com o contato com a Terra cortado, nós precisávamos de todos os aliados de que pudéssemos dispor e Proculis com certeza parecia um excelente aliado em perspectiva, se conseguíssemos mostrar a sua líder que precisavam tanto de nós quanto nós deles. O que poderíamos oferecer que a interessasse na troca?

John, em seu propósito de conseguir asilo para os povos mais afetados pelos espectros, continuou mostrando Atlantis para Chaya Sar. Eu havia pedido que assim o fizesse e é possível que ele realmente só quisesse mostrar que éramos um povo pacífico e que cuidávamos da cidade dos ancestrais no melhor da nossa capacidade ou talvez estivesse desmesuradamente deslumbrado por ela, respondendo sem reservas a qualquer pergunta que ela tivesse, mostrando a ela tudo na cidade, inclusive nossos sistemas de defesa, coisa que não havíamos compartilhado nem com nossos melhores aliados — excluindo os athosianos, que viviam conosco no planeta, na época —, mas a questão é que ela respondia a honestidade dele com mentiras ou meias-verdades e ele nem ao menos percebeu.

Conforme solicitado por nossa visitante, eu reuni informações sobre todos os sistemas de crenças religiosas de nosso planeta natal. Não foi tão fácil como pode parecer. Nós tínhamos algumas informações em nossos computadores, mas Chaya Sar queria realmente se aprofundar no assunto, de forma que, depois de um tempo tentando responder todas as suas questões complexas, eu simplesmente reuni todos os livros que havia trazido sobre o assunto e entreguei a ela. Ela passou toda a tarde de seu primeiro dia em Atlantis alternando entre o computador, do qual ela não teve nenhum problema em entender o funcionamento, e meus livros. Acredito que ela saiu bastante satisfeita da experiência. Também acredito que sua fascinação fora do comum em relação às religiões da Terra a colocaria mais convencionalmente em sintonia com os ori do que com os antigos, como os conhecíamos. Embora fossem todos de origem lanteana, os antigos acreditavam no poder da ciência, os ori acreditavam no poder da reverência e, naquela época, a Terra estava ativamente em guerra contra os ori, que tentavam tomar toda a Via Láctea sob seu controle, seguindo o vácuo deixado pela derrota de Anúbis, enquanto nossa expedição permanecia encalhada na galáxia de Pegasus. Se Sar fosse realmente uma ori, isto a tornaria uma inimiga da cidade, mas ela nunca fez nada para prejudicar Atlantis ou seus moradores. Talvez tudo isso indique simplesmente que os lanteanos possuíam uma variedade maior de interesses que somente conhecimento ou somente adoração. Honestamente, mesmo hoje, não sei dizer.

Naquela noite, John não veio me buscar para jantarmos, como já havia se tornado um hábito nosso; Teyla veio em seu lugar. Eu não sei se John a havia mandado para substituí-lo ou se ela simplesmente queria conversar sobre a nossa visita e sabia que ele não viria, mas minha amiga athosiana parecia bastante intrigada com Sar e o comportamento de John ao redor daquela mulher. Tentei esconder a minha surpresa e desapontamento com a ausência de John o melhor que consegui e a segui ao refeitório.

Sentamos com nossa comida e Teyla retomou imediatamente o assunto que viemos comentando pelo caminho. Com isso, eu quero dizer que ela veio me contando sobre o novo relacionamento entre Major John Sheppard e Chaya Sar e eu vim pontificando com adequados hums e hum-hums as partes corretas de sua narrativa para mostrar meu interesse.

__ ... E, agora, ele a levou para fazer um piquenique no píer sudoeste. — Tínhamos acabado de nos servir e eu me lembro de ter sentido uma certa falta de John reclamando que eu não havia colocado comida suficiente no meu prato. É possível que eu gostasse mais da atenção dele do que seria prudente, dada a natureza de nosso relacionamento profissional.

__ Parece adorável, a vista daquele píer é muito bonita, — comentei, em um tom que esperava poder ser classificado como casual.

__ E romântica, — Teyla acrescentou, com um sorriso bem-informado.

__ Isso também, eu suponho, — concordei, transferindo minha atenção para o meu prato, ao mesmo tempo em que percebia não estar com a mínima fome. Para a minha conveniência, meu rádio soou naquele momento, interrompendo aquela linha de assunto. Era Peter Grodin, — Com licença, Teyla, — eu me desculpei, antes de apertar o botão em meu ouvido para responder a chamada. — Sim, Peter, prossiga.

__ Doutora Weir, nós temos algumas questões sobre a mesa de comando que foi ativada hoje à tarde...

__ Entendo, — eu disse, interrompendo-o. — Estou indo para aí. Weir desligando. — Levantei-me e peguei minha bandeja intocada para deixá-la no balcão.

__ Elizabeth, você precisa jantar, primeiro! — Teyla protestou.

__ Não estou com tanta fome assim. Tomarei um chá mais tarde.

__ Mas, Elizabeth... — eu a ouvi dizer, atrás de mim.

__ Até mais tarde, Teyla. Descanse bem, — eu ainda disse, antes de me afastar.

Na saída do refeitório, encontrei John e ele me pareceu tanto angustiado quando nervoso. Duas características que não se espera notar em alguém depois de um encontro bem-sucedido, uma pequena voz em minha mente apressou-se em ressaltar.

__ Olá, Major. — Eu sorri para ele, empurrando a vozinha petulante para o mais fundo possível de minha mente, onde ela pertencia.

__ Oh. Olá, Doutora, — ele me notou.

__ Então, como estão as coisas com nossa hóspede? — perguntei, apenas para estabelecer uma conversação, e fui andando lado a lado com ele, fingindo não perceber sua falta de alegria.

Eu decididamente _não_ estava curiosa para saber. Talvez a falta de entusiasmo dele fosse apenas cansaço, decidi.

__ Elizabeth, você tem alguma coisa a ver com McKay seguindo Chaya, duvidando dela e fazendo perguntas irritantes? Você disse a ele para agir assim? — ele ignorou a minha pergunta para fazer a sua.

Aquele deveria ter sido o meu segundo aviso, a forma como Sar havia virado o mundo de John de cabeça para baixo naquele curto espaço de tempo, chegando a se colocar entre John e Rodney, mas eu prontamente afastei o alerta de minha mente.

__ Não, eu não estou sabendo de nada disso. — Fiz uma pausa e o encarei, séria, antes dele apertar o botão do transporte para o corredor atrás da sala de controle. — No entanto, John, se vamos nos associar a Proculis, nós precisamos saber mais sobre ele e sua líder. E ela _é_ a líder deles, não é?

__ Líder espiritual, — ele me corrigiu, ao sairmos do transporte e retomarmos nosso passo em direção ao salão do Stargate.

__ Não me parece que eles tenham algum outro tipo de líder, — retorqui.

Ele assentiu, concordando. Tudo o que acontecia naquele planeta parecia primeiro passar pela aprovação da sumo-sacerdotisa de Othara, ele tinha que ter notado. Logo abaixo das escadas, eu parei por um momento e John parou à minha frente. Eu sorri novamente, tentando apaziguar a situação entre os dois colegas:

__ Rodney está _apenas_ fazendo o seu trabalho...

__ Ele está _apenas_ sendo enxerido demais para seu próprio bem, — ele contrapôs, sarcástico.

Subi as escadas para a sala de operações logo atrás dele.

__ Converso com ele pela manhã, — propus, quando chegamos ao final dos degraus.

__ Obrigado, — ele finalmente me sorriu, antes de se despedir e voltar para seu alojamento, — Boa noite, Doutora.

__ Boa noite, Major. — respondi e observei John se afastando. Depois, voltei-me para Peter Grodin, que acompanhara o final de nossa conversa. — Então, Peter, o que temos aqui? — eu disse, tentando mostrar interesse.

Peter começou com a conversa técnica, perdendo-me completamente, embora, eu espero, eu tenha conseguido dar a impressão de estar acompanhando tudo bastante interessada. Fiz todos os apropriados hums e hum-hums ao final das frases dele, até mesmo introduzindo alguns ahs de encorajamento e, ao final, Peter decidiu sozinho que o mais prudente seria mesmo deixar a nova mesa fora da rede, até que se soubesse com absoluta certeza o que ela fazia. Eu concordei com aquele plano e me dirigi à minha sala, onde ainda li alguns relatórios de missões e consultei minha agenda para o dia seguinte, antes de encerrar o dia. A reunião final de negociação com Sar era o meu primeiro compromisso para o dia e decidi conversar com Rodney McKay antes dela e John chegarem.

Quando deixei meu escritório e me dirigi aos meus aposentos, o turno da noite havia sido substituído silenciosamente pelo turno do cemitério, como era chamada a pequena equipe que tomava as rédeas da cidade quando todos os outros já estavam dormindo e que tinha o controle de Atlantis até o sol nascer, em nossos dias de vinte e oito horas em Lantea.

Depois do que acontecera com os genii; encantadora sociedade rural semelhante aos amish tau'ri na superfície, na verdade militaristas com aspirações expansionistas abaixo dela — eles até mesmo haviam tentado tomar Atlantis em uma ocasião e quase destruído a cidade no processo, e aquilo estava bastante recente em nossa memória; nem mesmo um mês inteiro se passara entre a invasão genii e nosso encontro com Chaya Sar —, eu não poderia realmente culpar Rodney por estar sendo extra cuidadoso com nossa nova conhecida.

Eu poderia, no entanto, dizer a Rodney para ser mais discreto, pelo menos para evitar um novo confronto desnecessário com John, e foi o que eu decidi fazer na manhã seguinte, mas preciso admitir que, embora meu objetivo fosse afastar Rodney de sua recente obsessão com Chaya Sar, o oposto aconteceu e ele me contaminou com isso, me fazendo concordar em usar um sensor para monitorar nossa hóspede durante a reunião.

De qualquer modo, mesmo que eu não concordasse com a abordagem escolhida por nosso astrofísico, é inegável que seus métodos se mostraram bastante efetivos ao revelar a verdadeira natureza de nossa visitante. Sem saída, Sar finalmente confessou o que Rodney já desconfiava: ela era mesmo da raça dos antigos e estava ali apenas por causa de John. A segunda parte nós mais do que desconfiávamos, então não nos chocou, especialmente Teyla e a mim.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era confrontada por nós, Sar pressentiu que seu planeta estava sendo atacado pelos espectros — presença da qual ela protestara desconhecimento total e que eu não pude evitar em sentir ter sido terrivelmente conveniente, dado o timing perfeito do ataque —, de modo que ela assumiu sua forma verdadeira e voltou para Proculis, sem nem mesmo se despedir, usando nosso Stargate para alcançá-lo.

John decidiu ir atrás de Sar para ajudá-la e, embora eu tenha absolutamente detestado fazer isso, o autorizei, sendo que era óbvio que ele teria ido com ou sem minha anuência. Por sorte, a ancestral tinha tudo sob controle e salvou seu próprio planeta, como vinha fazendo possivelmente por milhares de anos, sem qualquer ajuda de intrépidos e elegantes majores da Força Aérea americana, e John voltou para casa inteiro.

Chaya Sar veio para a nossa cidade sob falso pretexto, mentiu para mim e meu pessoal, fez meu segundo em comando achar que precisava arriscar seu pescoço para defendê-la, enquanto mantivera a situação sob seu controle o tempo todo, e ainda conseguiu sair da situação como uma vítima, aos olhos de John. A lição que eu tirei daquilo é que eu precisava aprender as técnicas dela, pois eram claramente muito mais sofisticadas do que eu imaginara a princípio.

Ao final do dia, John veio ao meu escritório.

__ Ei, vamos jantar? — perguntou ele, da porta.

Eu estava assinando algumas autorizações de pesquisa para a semana seguinte e queria deixar aquilo em ordem, antes de encerrar o dia.

__ Você pode sentar por dois minutos? Quero terminar isso antes, — pedi, acenando com a mão.

__ Está bem, — concordou John, vindo sentar-se na poltrona à minha frente. Ele detestava os assentos na minha sala, pois os achava desconfortáveis, mas naquela noite seu moral estava tão baixo, que ele nem reclamou.

__ Então, — eu disse a ele, desviando por um momento meus olhos de um pedido do departamento de botânica para pesquisar uma nova espécie encontrada pelos athosianos no continente e fixá-los nos dele por um segundo. John parecia bastante cansado, naquela noite, — como foi tudo em Proculis?

__ Chaya decidiu que o melhor era que continuássemos amigos, embora ela não queira que a visitemos mais. E, sim, isso inclui a mim também.

Entre uma assinatura e outra, simulei um olhar de comiseração.

__ Ouch... Sinto muito em saber.

Mas não sentia e John percebeu:

__ Sente mesmo, Elizabeth?

Eu considerei as alternativas e decidi ir com a verdade.

__ Não, não de verdade. Mas estou aliviada em ver que você voltou são e salvo para casa e isso _é_ verdade, — afirmei, rabiscando minha última assinatura no tablet. — OK, terminei. Vamos. — Levantei-me.

John levantou-se também e deu a volta na minha mesa, oferecendo-me galantemente seu braço. Eu sorri e o toquei, reconhecendo o gesto, mas decidi andar ao lado ele.

Estávamos saindo do transporte quando ele reiniciou o assunto:

__ O ruim foi perder todo esse tempo e ela nem ao menos podia ou queria nos ajudar.

Se era daquela forma que John decidira pesar toda sua experiência com a visita da ancestral a Atlantis, por mim, tudo bem. Eu estava mais do que disposta a lamentar o tempo perdido e depois deixar tudo para trás. Suspirei, resignada, e respondi:

__ Sabe, algo me diz que isso vai acontecer bastante por aqui...

__ Acha mesmo isso?

Chegamos ao refeitório e entramos na fila. Por sorte, não havia ninguém na nossa frente. Olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro, ele estava atrás de mim, escolhendo o melhor steak disponível. Eu peguei o peixe com legumes.

__ Sim, acho, — confirmei. — Mas tenho esperanças de que possamos encontrar logo um novo ZPM e restabelecer contato com o SGC.

Com seu olhar crítico no que eu colocava na minha bandeja, John acrescentou a ela ainda uma segunda sobremesa ao final da linha e, quando levantei a sobrancelha para ele, me olhou desafiante. Eu apenas sacudi a cabeça e continuei a andar, sabendo que seria inútil argumentar com ele.

Quando nos sentamos, ele retomou o fio da conversa:

__ Isso seria bom. Encontrar um novo ZPM, quero dizer.

__ Eu sei, mas mesmo se não conseguirmos, posso sentir que a Terra não desistiu da gente. Nós encontraremos um jeito.

__ Elizabeth, algumas vezes, você é idealista demais... — ele criticou, mas eu podia também ver admiração em seu olhar.

__ E é contagioso, não é? — Meu sorriso se alargou.

John apenas riu e atacou seu steak alienígena.

FIM


End file.
